In certain industries, including the automotive resale industry, it is important to determine and convey information about the condition of items being resold to potential offsite purchasers. In some industries, such information may be conveyed via websites, electronic messaging, catalogs, or other methods. In the automotive resale industry, such information may be conveyed by, for example, an electronic condition report available from Manheim, Inc. Such electronic condition reports may include textual information about the condition of a vehicle available for resale as well as images of portions of the vehicle or images of the entire vehicle.